El Mundo esta en guerra: Salvando a Nueva York
by Sargeant-Gunderson
Summary: los humanos y aves al saber que no son los únicos en el universo, y ser atacados por un enemigo desconocido entran en situación de defensa, las aves mientras son la 1 linea de defensa, los humanos son la 2 ... ahora las aves ¿podran salvar nuestro planeta?... Historia Adaptada en la película Batalla: Los Ángeles...
1. Chapter 1

**Buen día, Aquí les traigo mi nuevo "fic" Salvando Nueva York...**

**Algunas partes serán sacadas de la película pero como L.A. y N.Y. son ciudades totalmente distintas solo la trama sera igual, pero las batallas serán algo diferentes, o sea, a mi propio estilo...**

**Esta es solo la Intro... no se molesten...**

* * *

Varios Noticieros.

-En las últimas noticias una lluvia… -

-Los meteoritos siguen cayendo en las costas de España, el país entero esta sorprendido de los actos de estos -

-Shanghái está siendo destruida… por un fuerte... -

-Los meteoritos están trayendo un enemigo…-

-Las defensas no pueden contra... mueren como moscas -

-¡La gente huye sin saber dónde ir! -

-El enemigo avanza rápidamente por defensas aviares, haciendo acciones practicas y militares, hasta ahora no se sabe su procedencia de donde son pero lo que está pasando es que el mundo está en Guerra-

La gente huía despavorida mientras unas naves pasaban arriba de ellos. Un tanque abría fuego contra el enemigo. Soldados en una trinchera alertaba a los compañeros. Algunos misiles salían del centro de una ciudad.

-A las 13 horas con 45 minutos del tiempo del Este, 13 diferentes lugares han sido en estado de combate, han sido atacado por un coordinado ataque de un enemigo al quien se le desconoce, todos los ataques han sido hecho en líneas costeras y lo que es una campaña de una rápida dominación, hemos perdido algunas fuerzas en San Francisco, hemos puesto defensas en Los Ángeles, y a las 16:30 hrs tiempo de zulú hemos perdido contacto con Boston y Philadelphia, hasta ahora no sabemos las estadísticas… pero lo que sabemos, somos la única ciudad exceptuando Washington quien queda en línea de defensa de la costa Este… No podemos perder Nueva York-

Los camiones se dirigían a la zona de combate y dentro hay un escuadrón de aves.

-Todas unidades muévanse a la zona de Batalla- decía la radio, un Gallo miraba los soldados seria y nerviosamente.

-NOS SOBREPASAN SUS FUERZAS NECESITAMOS REFUERZOS AHORA MISMO-

-Nos dieron, Nos dieron, vamos cayendo, repito cayendo- decía al parecer un helicóptero mientras se veían 3 aves un gallo, un guacamayo militar y un halcón veían al frente con miedo y nerviosismo, un spix asegura su casco tirándolo apegado a su cabeza, un águila dorada miraba hacia arriba, un halcón peregrino veía a sus compañeros y un gallo asentía su cabeza para saber que estaba preparado.

-Oh, Mier…, Mier…, Mier…- dijo un Halcón café mientras veía que el puente empezaba a temblar.

El gallo mira hacia arriba viendo los meteoros y caen justo encima del puente de Brooklyn cayendo al agua, o a la ciudad de Manhattan explotando antes de impactar. Llegaban mas proyectiles a los lados de los puentes, y algunos cortando las sogas que los sostienen.

Y se muestra la ciudad de Manhattan en conflicto entero mientras los camiones seguían su rumbo por el puente de Brooklyn y dos A-10 Thunderbolts II pasaban arriba de ellos…


	2. Part 1

**Bueno despues de mucho tiempo la primera parte llego por fin!...**

**Disfrutenlo**

* * *

24 horas Antes….

Se ve la ciudad de Nueva York tranquila, en sus labores.

-_Buenos Días Nueva York, un día normal en la gran manzana nos espera_- dijo una Radio de Nueva York.

En la Base sobre volaban un Chinook y un Black Hawk para revisar el área.

-_Taxistas no tomen la 7ª y la 42 street, hay embotellamientos de gran escala…- _seguía informando la radio.

En un parque se veía un Gallo haciendo unas lagartijas.

-Vamos… Vamos George…- dijo mientras seguía.

El gallo se sostuvo en un columpio para subir la barra. Después empezó a correr en la acera mientras no había nadie que los molestara hasta que paso un soldado al lado de él.

-Buenos Días, Sargento- dijo el soldado.

-Buenos Días, Sargento- dijo otro.

-Buenos Días, Sargento- dijo otro soldado mas. De repente estaban pasando todo un pelotón de aves y George decide parar.

-Buenos Días, iluso- replico.

En un estacionamiento que se encontraron las aves fueron a sacar refrescos. Mientras George veía que uno tomaba estos refrescos rehidratantes (en el caso de la gatorade y powerade), George se ríe y de su camioneta había un cooler saca una bolsa de hielo y se la muestra al ave que toma su jugo, y se la pasa por su pata que le molestaba.

-Como decían, uno nunca esta tan viejo Sargento- dijo un águila apoyado en su vehículo.

-Nunca, pero cuando sabes que lo estas, empieza a fallar todo- replico George.

La camioneta de George una Ford Explorer del 2005 pasaba en el puente de Brooklyn hacia su base. El cambia la radio para escuchar las noticias que pasan en el minuto.

-_Seguimos informando, los meteoritos siguen acercándose al planeta terrestre, no sabemos cuándo y donde podrían….- _Informaba la radio mientras George paraba y le mostraba a un guardia un carnet para entrar a la base Queens en Nueva York.

-Pase- dijo el guardia e hizo un saludo a George por su rango.

Al entrar a la base avanzo la camioneta para llegar a su destino.

* * *

George entra a una oficina el cual había un águila calva quien era un coronel.

-Miller- dijo George.

-Oh, Rayos… ¿cómo estas George? – dijo Miller dándole el ala de saludo.

- Oye, donde quedo esa foto en Brasil con esa parlanchina dijo tu novia – dijo al mirar las fotos y se ríen después

-La tengo guardada, jeje… Bien, y que vienes aquí- dijo Miller.

-Ya sabes a que vengo- dijo George – y quise dejar algunos recuerdos, ya sabes, te gustan las condecoraciones- dijo George al ver diplomas y honores al coronel.

-¿Seguro que estás listo para esto? – dijo el coronel.

-Sí, ya sabes, como la comida todo ya sabes…- dijo George y Miller lo interviene

-¿Se deteriora? – dijo Miller.

-Te hechas a perder – dijo George – Lento, feo, apestoso… ya empiezo a sentir mal aquí-

-Aja, ojala te hubieras quedado más tiempo- dijo Miller.

-Sí, pero como dije, ya no estoy para esto, así que dejare algunos chicos listos y preparados para el combate y me retiro, de ahí soy feliz…- dijo George.

-Si…- dijo Miller

-Si…- George le replica.

-Mierr…- dijo Miller al ver una carpeta – Tienes mucho trabajo George… ojala tus amigos hubieran llegado, pero…- dijo y firma las hojas de la carpeta- aquí estas… expiraste… puede dejar el asiento… Sargento- dijo Miller.

George mira sin dudar la carpeta, la toma y la ve detenidamente y la cierra.

-Aquí, esta todo lo que aprendí Miller, todo – dijo George, deja la carpeta en el escritorio y se para de la silla.

Afuera, George hacia reverencia y honor a la bandera, mientras emitía unas palabras en voz baja y miro hacia abajo.

* * *

**En una tienda de Flores.**

-La lluvia de meteoritos se acerca más, las imágenes de la NASA se descifran mejor y quizás los meteoritos tengan… - decía la Tv las noticias mientras un halcón peregrino huele una flor y un águila calva lo mira.

-Es un poco raro que un ave como tú huela una flor…- dijo el águila como despreciando al halcón llamado Soren.

-Estoy checkeando, para llevar a mi esposa- le dijo al águila de nombre James – Em.… ¿de qué color son las damas de boda? – le pregunto.

-Buena pregunta- dijo el águila sin saber.

-Eres grandioso, vamos busca- dijo decepcionado y el águila confundido comenzó a buscar pero apareció una águila hembra (misma especie).

-Ah sí chica hermosa- dijo James.

-Por 300 dólares quizás- dijo la hembra.

-AAAAH 300, porque tiene que ser alto- dijo James al escuchar tal precio pero Soren le hace muecas para no dejarla decepcionada.

-No te enojes…-

-No te preocupes, hoy esta noche, será la mejor de tu vida, OK- dijo James para consolarla y Soren sonríe de alegría y molestando a su compañero, después James da media vuelta con Soren y le habla – Te voy a golpear con algo pesado, que haces- dijo.

-Fastidiándote- le responde el halcón

-Habrá pasteles- dijo la chica.

-Y me muero de ansias- replico James sonriendo.

-Soy halcón y adoro el pastel…- dijo Soren mirando a su compañero.

* * *

**De vuelta en la base…**

Un auto entraba mientras pasaba frente unos soldados… dentro de la base, en un comedor había un guacamayo azul, de especie spix de 9 años hablando con otra ave por el famoso programa de comunicación "Skipe" y de repente aparece un guacamayo verde.

-Hey doc. Que haces- dijo el guacamayo verde.

-Hablo con mi familia – dijo el spix apuntando la laptop.

-Wow, ¿esa es tu novia?, rayos doc. Es hermosa, ¡bien hecho! – dijo el guacamayo verde quien ve al spix de nombre Bobby y este lo mira seriamente.

- Es mi hermana – respondió más molesto y el guacamayo de apellido Alarcón ve de nuevo la pantalla.

- Oh, rayos… no lo note…- dijo mientras la spix de la pantalla se reía – de lo hermosa que eres, ya sabes- dijo ya coqueteando con la chica y Bobby agarra una cosa para sacarlo – Ok, ok, ok doc. Tranquilo, tranquilo – dijo para tranquilizar al spix.

* * *

En una oficina de un doctor que era un águila real con una carpeta con información, mientras un halcón Harris estaba sentado.

-¿Puedo? – dijo el halcón al apuntar un plato de dulces.

-Si pero es arriesgado – dijo el doctor, pero el halcón no le hizo caso y puso el ala en el plato – y están vencidos – dijo poniendo una sonrisa y el halcón aleja el ala – Entonces, ¿pareces estar bien y progresando? – le pregunto el doc. Al halcón de apellido Harrison

- Si, si, la otra fui a practicar un combate simulado y al escuchar los disparos y las explosiones- dijo mientras hacía señas como de explosiones - Esta vez no retrocedí y creo que eso es un progreso – termina su información.

-Ok, entiendo – dijo el Doctor.

-Ahora doctor, quiero saber si estoy listo, si estoy listo para ir al extranjero, si estoy en alta, ya sabe…- dijo Harrison para saber si está bien.

-Mira… mejor… porque no vemos estoy el día siguiente… - dijo el doctor cerrando la carpeta – y arreglamos el asunto… ¿te parece? – le pregunto.

-Sí, de acuerdo… gracias – dijo el Halcón mientras se para – muchas gracias doc.- dijo mientras tomo igual los dulces del plato.

* * *

En un cementerio se aprecia un gallo de apellido Montes.

-Vine mientras pude- dijo Montes a una tumba de su mismo apellido – las chicas nos hicieron invitar todos a la fiesta antes de que nos movilizaran, llevare un impermeable, ya sabes cómo es haya, mucha lluvia, pero bueno, llevare esta noche el bate especial que obsequio papá, si… Bueno te dejo, te quiero, hermano…- dijo mientras daba beso en su ala y la ponía en la lapida donde está descansando su hermano – nos vemos hermano – dijo mientras se iba del cementerio.

* * *

En un parque cercano a la base, en la noche…

Se veía un grupo de aves teniendo una fiestecita mientras un grupo hacia tiros de baseball con el bate que trajo Montes el cual él mismo tenía el bate y dio un tiro largo después que un águila calva joven y flaca tirara la pelota.

-Wow…- dijo un ave.

-Denme mis botas que caminare mucho – dijo el águila.

-Así se hace nene- dijo Montes que tenía un casco con visión nocturna.

- Hey, hey, ahí vienen- dijo Montes que veía un grupo de hembras llegando – recuerda, no le digas que eres aun polluelo – le dijo a un aguilucho pequeño de más o menos de 7 años.

- Espera, quien dijo… que dijo que aun lo soy – dijo el aguilucho mientras una águila hembra le susurraba a otra aguilucha un chiste, y todos se echaron a reir en frente al chico – Oh chicos, me matan…- dijo lamentándose el aguilucho.

De repente Bobby hace un tiro perfecto.

-Wow, Gunderson será difícil encontrarla ahora, como lo hiciste – dijo el águila calva

-Jugábamos baseball haya en la base de Brasil – dijo Bobby.

-RIO, RIO, RIO – molestaban un águila imperial con rasgos japoneses con el guacamayo militar.

-Nah, como iba a saber eh?- dijo el águila de apellido Kerns – él es el paramédico del escuadrón – le dijo a una guacamaya.

-No, no, no, eso es por ahora, pero paramédico es en la marina, aquí soy médico, pero cambiare a asalto – dijo Gunderson y la hembra queda confusa – quiero liberar y proteger a los demás, no dejar de pelear y seguir adelante – dijo y la guacamaya entiende, y el spix sonríe medio tonto y los tres se echan a reír.

Mientras en la parte de atrás de una camioneta estaba la pareja de aguiluchos

- tranquilo – dijo la hembra al chico que tomaba una bebida rápido – disfrutala –

- Lo siento es mi tercera, como estas tú – dijo el chico

-Yo, estoy bien – respondió y sigue tomando su refresco.

-Aquí esta – dijo Kerns acercándose a la pareja – Señor Johnson, el se enlisto a los 6 años, y su madre me dijo a mí que lo cuidara hasta que el polluelo se agrande – dijo para molestar a Johnson la cual se empezó a sentir mal y regurgito el refresco en la camioneta.

-¡Wow! – dijeron todos

-No, no, mi camioneta – dijo el águila imperial.

Todos hacían calmar a Johnson mientras el águila seguía llorando por su camioneta.

- Todos, salud, por Johnson- dijo Kerns mientras todos ponían sus botellas de refrescos al aire y las chocaban.

-¡Por Johnson!- repitieron los demás.

-Buena suerte, novatin – dijo Harrison dejando su botella.

-¡Liderar el camino! – gritaron juntos.

* * *

Después en el cielo de mañana ya, varios helicópteros de la policía humana y el ejército aviar se encontraban volando. En una casa una Gallina veía su Tv que decía lo siguiente.

-La NASA confirmo que los meteoritos impactaran las zonas costeras de todos los países importantes, la evacuación masiva en Manhattan y Nueva York completa se ha apreciado en los últimos días…- decía el reporte.

-Que haces despierta tan temprano - dijo un gallo acostado.

-Teniente, ¿me tendré que acostumbrar verdad?- dijo su esposa mirando las placas pequeñas.

El gallo se ponía su uniforme mientras su esposa lo arreglaba para que se vea mejor y le pone las placas de teniente.

-Cuidado, estas tienen su truco, deben estar parejas las dos, entiendes – dijo mientras se veía sus placas si estaban bien. Después estaban en la salida – Saldré solo por un rato, cualquier cosa anda a la base, ¿ok? – le informo a su esposa.

-OK – afirmo ella.

-Te Llamo – dijeron juntos al mismo tiempo y el teniente da media vuelta y se arrodilla frente a su esposa.

-Mis niños – dijo mirando donde estarían los huevos (dentro de su esposa claro), le dio un beso y a su esposa también – Vuelvo Luego – dijo y se fue.

* * *

**En la zona de practica…**

Una humvee con aves adentro se encaminaba a la zona de entrenamiento, la cual, George la vio al subir una colina de pasto y la humvee saltaba por la tierra y piedras que habían y detrás venían unos dos camiones. El sargento quedo mirando hasta que se acerco un poco más con el escuadrón que lo acompañaba.

-Vamos – dijo movilizando al escuadrón corriendo. Al estar acercándose el escuadrón, el convoy se detiene – paso ligero, marchen – dijo bajando el paso de los soldados y los hace parar y ven al 1er sargento bajar que era un águila calva.

-Rangers, suban a los camiones y reporten su compañía, vamos, ¡vamos! – grito el 1er sargento.

-Vamos, muévanse – dijo George acercándose al sergento.

-¡Cárguenlos!- les grito a la gente de los camiones quienes hacían subir a los soldados.

-Que ocurre Sargento – dijo mientras pasa un caza volando cerca.

-Están cayendo meteoritos en la costa de Nueva York, pero movilizaron toda la maldita base… te necesitan George – dijo y se da media vuelta para subir al vehículo.

-1er sargento – dijo y el 1er sargento se da media vuelta para mirarlo.

-Todas las unidades están en movimiento Sargento, tendremos que irnos – dijo y subió al jeep.

George queda medio preocupado, porque estaba listo para retirarse pero un evento no muy bueno se interpuso en su camino y tendrá que pelear como tiene que hacerlo…

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo por hoy, los otros cap. llegaran unos dias, semanas, meses, pero no años...**

**Soy sargeant-gunderson, Bobby "Tiago" Gunderson en face...**

**dejen un review para ver como quedo y hacer fuerza al ejercito para salvar nuestro hogar!**

**Gracias, Gunderson over and out...**

**Hasta la próxima...**


End file.
